Don't wanna try
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Justo ahora iba a responderle una pregunta que nunca le hiciera, aquella que explicaba su enojo irracional y aversión hacia el hecho de un Izuku cocinando para otros, en especial para Todoroki Shouto.


_Boku no Hero Academia_ así como los personajes a los que esta historia hace alusión son propiedad de **Horikoshi Kouhei**. Esta historia está escrita con el único fin de calmar la obsesión de su escritora y de participar en la actividad de la comunidad de facebook:  ღ KatsuDeku ღ (activo).

* * *

 **Don't wanna try**

 **P** or **A** omine _D_ aiki **.**

 _Advertencias: Es fail, supa fail._

* * *

Kirishima, en mitad del silencio, levantó el tazón. Enarcando la ceja izquierda en respuesta al encontrar que el recipiente no solo estaba tostado sino que presentaba una abolladura al centro bastante marcada, la cual lo volvía inservible.

― Midoriya, creo que esto ya no se podrá usar, dijo sin apartar la vista del tazón.

Bakugou por su parte, a unos pasos respirando agitado, apretó los puños y dientes al escuchar la voz de Eijirou destrozar la incómoda quietud del lugar. Y sin notarlo desvió la vista en dirección a Deku, quien tenía el delantal ―ese repleto de pequeños conejitos que bien podían confundirse con simples puntos rosaceos en la tela― cubierto de chocolate y sangre.

― A... aa

Las temblorosas palabras iban a juego con el cuerpo entero de Izuku. Katsuki estaba seguro de que el nerd intentaba no llorar. Estúpido. Puesto que un cúmulo de agua se podía ya vislumbrar al final de sus largas y rizadas pestañas.

Kirishima, con una seriedad inusual, se acercó hasta el perdedor ése para entregarle el tazón hecho mierda.

― Creo que tenemos otro. Le preguntaré a las chicas. Por cierto agua o hielo servirá

Para después sonreírle algo apenado. Diablos. Incluso se había atrevido a sujetarle la muñeca con delicadeza. Y esa visión terminó por obligarlo a enterrarse las uñas en las palmas. Cosa que ignoró debido a que la rabia le aumentó a niveles inimaginables cuando Deku, tallándose los ojos con la muñeca derecha -esa que no sangraba como bien lo hacía la otra-, se obligó a sonreír y responder con las siguientes palabras: ― G-gracias, Kirishima-kun; antes de que Eijirou le soltara para abandonar la cocina.

Izuku, temblando y mordiéndose el labio inferior, se giró para depositar el recipiente en la tarja. Allí apoyó ambas manos, inspiró hondo, abrió la llave para dejar correr el agua y colocar la muñeca izquierda debajo del chorro. El agua lavó la sangre e Izuku apretó fuertemente por un rato con la intención de que la compresión parara la pequeña pero vigorosa hemorragia que aquella quemadura provocara. Todo ante la mirada furiosa de Bakugou.

Esos hombros tensos, el cabello ondulado tan verde como las copas de los pinos y el fuerte aroma a cacao le hicieron arrugar la nariz. Deku no había dicho nada, ni una puta palabra, sobre lo ocurrido minutos atrás. Era como si intentara restarle importancia cuando Katsuki sabía, mejor que nadie, que el idiota deseaba ponerse a llorar y atosigarlo con preguntas a las que respondería cortante o de manera hiriente con respecto a su arrebato. Pero aunque detestaba escuchar los gimoteos del inútil odiaba aún más como éste trataba de ignorarlo, de olvidar la situación aceptando el amargo resultado de manera abnegada. Igual que un jodido mártir. Después de todo había arruinado algo sin razón aparente.

― Me importa una mierda, soltó áspero, distante, e Izuku siguió concentrado en detener la sangre.

Ello le hizo fruncir el entrecejo y liberar la furia en sus poros. ¿Así iba a ser?, ¿el imbécil perdedor ignorándole?, ¡ha!, como si fuese a permitírselo.

Clavó la vista en la piel de esa delgada nuca que apenas si se vislumbraba a través de esos enormes rizos. Deku, por su parte, intentaba retener sus gimoteos. No quería que Bakugou notara que esas palabras le habían herido mucho más que el hecho de haberle arruinado la mezcla de chocolate que tanto trabajo le costó realizar. Inspiró profundo, lo necesario para que las lágrimas no le rodaran por las mejillas.

― Oi

Pero, una vez más, la voz de Katsuki le hizo estremecerse. No quería pelear, en lo absoluto; por ello había optado desde un inicio por mantener la calma y no pensar mucho, o casi nada, en lo sucedido. Pues para empezar no tenía ni la más mínima idea del cómo esto pudo haber ofendido a Kacchan. ¿Qué tenía de malo el preparar chocolates para sus amigos?, ¿qué? Además, ¿no había dicho Kirishima que entraron a la cocina para prepararse solo un bocadillo?

― Te estoy hablando, idiota

Esta vez Deku no consiguió reprimir su reacción, no porque Bakugou había optado por hablarle directamente al oído. Ahora que prestaba total atención, Midoriya podía sentir con abrumadora claridad el cuerpo del otro detrás de él. Emanando un calor sofocante que pronto le encendió las mejillas.

― Tienes los huevos para ignorarme, ¿eh, maldito retrasado?

La tentación, esa nacida tras la vaga visión de la delgada nuca de Izuku, era demasiada y Katsuki no se contuvo de prensarle de los cabellos con el objetivo principal de exhibirla por completo.

― ¡Ngh!

El hosco movimiento logró arrebatarle un gemido que Deku odió y Katsuki adoró.

― Ka-kacchan

Bakugou empujó fuertemente hacia delante, tanto, que Izuku tuvo que afianzarse a la tarja con ambas manos. Las cervicales sobresaltadas despertaron un deseo oscuro al cual Katsuki se unió clavando los dientes en ellas.

― ¡Ngh!

Deku volvió a apretar los dientes sin conseguir mucho ante el sorpresivo ataque. Estremeciéndose de dolor al sentir esos caninos abrirse paso fieramente en su piel. De verdad que no podía entenderlo, el por qué de todo esto. Eligió un horario en el cual no interrumpiera a nadie, los ingredientes los había comprado con su propio dinero y la cocina, a pesar de los tres intentos realizados, seguía impecable, entonces ¿por qué?, ¿por qué Kacchan había reaccionado así nada más descubrir lo estaba haciendo? San Valentín era una fecha que nunca le había importado a su amigo de la infancia. O al menos eso creía.

― De-detente, ¡ah!

Katsuki empujó otra vez, lo suficiente para hacer creer a Deku que tenía la intención de hacerlo besar el fondo de la tarja bajo el chorro del agua que seguía corriendo. Y procuró hundir aún más los dientes, lo necesario para percibir el sabor a hierro y azúcar en sus papilas gustativas.

― _No me importa, ¿te lo dije, no?, haber arruinado esa asquerosa mezcla. Ni tampoco que intentaras cocinar algo para ese imbécil, para ese dos caras_

― Ka-...cchan...

El nerd probó liberar su cabellera al tirar de los dedos que la estaban prensando. Y él, observando sin interés alguno el absurdo intento mostrado por el consentido de All-Might, decidió contrarrestar esa acción al clavar las uñas con saña en la muñeca herida de Izuku. Reanudando el sangrado de ésta.

― ¡Ugh!

El dolor doblegó al heredero del One-for-all, las energías se le esfumaron y la presión constante hecha por Bakugou sobre su cabeza terminó por estamparlo contra el fondo de la tarja. El sonido del impacto hizo eco en la cocina. La imagen desastrosa era un deleite que Katsuki supo apreciar cuando se limpió la sangre ajena manchándole las yemas de los dedos mientras Izuku, con la cara empapada, se volvió para verlo lleno de odio e impotencia, impotencia que le sacó una sonrisa socarrona y altanera.

― Deku, dijo en un tono peligroso, con la paciencia perdida y las ansias de tragárselo por completo aflorando en sus garras. Y sin aguardar ni un segundo le rasgó el delantal.

Justo ahora iba a responderle una pregunta que nunca le hiciera, aquella que explicaba su enojo irracional y aversión hacia el hecho de un Izuku cocinando para otros, en especial para Todoroki Shouto.

* * *

 _ **END, THE**_

* * *

 **N/A.** ¿Dignidad?, ¿dónde? *huye*


End file.
